Um Verdadeiro Demônio na Quadra de Basquete
by O Amalgama
Summary: Lita resolve ir visitar um primo que não vê há muito tempo. Suas amigas e os Three Lights a acompanham até a escola Shohoku, onde o primo de Lita faz parte do time de basquete, mas ao chegar encontram um problema que só as Sailors podem resolver.


**Um Verdadeiro Demônio na Quadra de Basquete**

* * *

><p>O sinal da escola por fim marcou duas da tarde. O que foi muito bem recebido pela maioria dos estudantes da escola Juuban.<p>

-Sim! Finalmente começa o final de semana! - disse uma certa jovem com clara satisfação.

E de todos os estudantes dali, Serena Tsukino era provavelmente a que mais apreciava o fim de uma sexta-feira de aulas. Sem perder tempo guardou seu material escolar dentro de sua mochila e se dirigiu até suas três amigas: Mina, Ami e Lita.

-Meninas, o que querem fazer hoje?- começou a jovem de tranças - Que tal irmos ao cinema ou comer algo gostoso?

-Bom, eu gostaria de aproveitar o tempo para adiantar meus deveres. - respondeu Ami, fazendo aparecer gotas nas cabeças de suas amigas.

-Ami, fazer deveres numa sexta à tarde é um crime!- respondeu Mina. - Precisa levar as coisas com mais calma. Tem um ditado que diz: "Camarão que dorme vive outro dia para contar".

-Quer dizer: "Camarão que dorme, a corrente leva". - corrigiu a jovem gênio.

-Que seja. Mas isso não muda o fato de que fazer deveres numa sexta seja um crime.

-E você, Lita, o que quer fazer?- perguntou Serena.

-Bom... eu tinha planejado ir ver alguém. - respondeu a mais alta das quatro.

-Ahhhhh. Já sei. - disse sua amiga com um sorriso maligno - Quem é? Algum garoto que conheceu?

-Não, nada disso. - esclareceu Lita - É um primo meu.

-Um primo?- perguntou Ami - Não sabia que tinha um primo por aqui.

-É que há pouco tempo ele entrou numa escola não muito longe daqui. - explicou - Faz tempo que não o vejo e havia prometido ir visitá-lo um dia. O problema é que com tantas coisas que aconteceram ultimamente não tive tempo.

-Se quiser podemos ir com você. - propôs Serena -Qual é a escola dele?

-É a escola Shohoku.

-Shohoku?- perguntou uma voz por trás delas.

Ao se virar, as Sailors encontraram um jovem bem atraente de cabelo preto num longo rabo de cavalo.

-Seiya!- disse Serena zangada - Pare de escutar nossas conversas!

-Perdoe minha vida, bombom - respondeu o jovem com sarcasmo.

-Já te disse para não me chamar assim! - pediu a jovem líder ainda mais zangada.

-Como quiser. - disse Seiya, embora não parecesse se importar com as ameaças de Serena - É só que me chamou a atenção a escola que mencionaram.

-Já ouviu falar dela?- perguntou Ami.

-Parece que a escola Shohoku tem uma das melhores equipes de basquete deste ano. - informou Seiya - Por falar nisso haverá uma partida muito importante este domingo contra a escola Shoyo.

-E os jogadores de Shoyo são bons?- perguntou Lita.

-Foram a segunda melhor equipe nos últimos três anos.

-Nossa, isso parece bastante importante. - comentou Mina - E como sabe tanto, Seiya?

-Como todo bom esportista, devo me manter informado sobre coisas como essas. - esclareceu - O basquete é um de meus esportes favoritos. Por isso irei com vocês a Shohoku para saber mais.

-E quem te convidou? - implicou Serena.

-É por puro amor ao esporte. - contra-atacou Seiya.

-Sim, claro. - respondeu uma voz zombeteira atrás do cantor.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Yaten?- perguntou Seiya a seu irmão.

-Diz o mesmo do beisebol, vôlei e futebol. - respondeu o jovem de cabelo cinzento.

-É verdade. - acrescentou Taiki - Nunca havia mostrado algum interesse por basquete. Em minha opinião só quer se gabar.

-Ei!- protestou Seiya -De que lado vocês estão?

-Bom, então por que não vem os três conosco?- propôs Mina com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado - O que dizem? Vamosvamosvamosvamos! Sim?

-Acho que tudo bem. - disse Taiki.

-Não tem problema irmos todos juntos, não é Lita?- perguntou Mina - Afinal, aposto que seu primo ficaria impressionado ao ver que vai acompanhada pelos Three Lights.

-Por mim não tem problema. - disse Lita - Mas... bom...

-O que foi?- perguntou Ami.

-Acontece que meu primo é diferente. - explicou - É muito protetor e um pouco temperamental. Por isso é possível que não dê uma boa primeira impressão. Ainda mais com vocês três. - disse apontando os irmãos.

-Nem que nos mordesse. - comentou Yaten com seu tradicional sarcasmo.

-Bom, então vamos no nosso carro. - ofereceu Seiya -Assim chegaremos mais rápido.

...

Enquanto isso, na escola Shohoku:

-TONTO CABEÇA OCA!- gritou o capitão do time. - Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não é assim?

O rapaz ruivo coçou a cabeça depois de receber esse comentário, que no caso de Akagi, sempre vinha acompanhado por um golpe.

- "Maldito gorila." - pensou o jogador. - "Tratar o jogador mais importante de seu time desse modo. A verdade é que está com inveja de minhas habilidades e a única maneira de descontar é no treinamento. Bah! Não importa. Depois de tudo eu sou um jogador muito talentoso e todo mundo sabe".

-Por acaso ouviu o que acabo de dizer?- perguntou Akagi ao notar que Hanamichi estava distraído.

-Hã... er... sim. - respondeu o Hanamichi Sakuragi. - Que tenho que fazer uma enterrada.

WHAM!

-Idiota!- gritou o capitão justo depois de aplicar outro golpe no estudante do primeiro ano - Preste atenção quando estou falando! Uma enterrada é exatamente o que NÃO deve fazer! Primeiro deve evitar fazer tantas faltas. Fazer uma enterrada decente é algo que ainda está muito longe de suas possibilidades.

-Está bem! Está bem! Já entendi!- queixou-se Hanamichi.

-Pobre Sakuragi. - comentou Kogure -Nosso capitão realmente ficou mais exigente do que o normal sobre suas constantes faltas.

-Bom, - começou Ayako - a apenas alguns dias do encontro com Shoyo é normal que todos estejamos um pouco tensos. Afinal, esta é a primeira vez que Shohoku chega tão longe no campeonato.

-Acho que tem razão.

-E onde diabos está Rukawa?- perguntou Akagi a todos os jogadores presentes - Já começamos e ele ainda não apareceu!

-Esse tonto com certeza ficou dormindo. - murmurou Hanamichi - Quem precisa dele tendo o grande Hanamichi Sakuragi no time?

-Bom, não importa. - disse o capitão virando-se para os jogadores - Ryota, Sakuragi. Dois contra dois. Mitsui, você joga comigo.

...

Enquanto o time de Shohoku seguia com seu treinamento, não muito longe dali, numa cafeteria, uma jovem senhorita vestida de negro experimentava uma xícara de café. Seu cabelo rosado se encontrava quase todo escondido dentro de seu chapéu negro e um par de óculos escuros escondia seus olhos. Em sua mão esquerda a jovem segurava o jornal que lia enquanto bebia pausadamente seu café.

De repente, a campainha de um telefone soou. Ou pelo menos a jovem de negro foi quem ouviu. Ao abrir a maleta negra a seu lado, a jovem tirou um telefone da mesma cor de sua roupa.

-Bom dia? Fala Netsu. - disse a jovem ao atender.

-_Sailor Iron Mouse,_ - disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha - _por acaso já encontrou a semente estelar?_

-Agora mesmo estou indo atrás da próxima vítima, senhora Galáxia. - respondeu Netsu - É bem possível que essa pessoa possua a semente que tanto buscamos.

-_Muito bem_. - afirmou a voz - _Mantenha-me informada de seu progresso_.

Sem dizer mais, a pessoa chamada Galáxia finalizou a conversa. Depois disso, Netsu guardou o telefone dentro de sua maleta novamente e pagou seu café.

- "Hora de ir trabalhar".

Após olhar pela última vez o jornal, o deixou sobre a cadeira e tomou o primeiro ônibus para Shohoku.

...

Nesse instante...

-Então seu primo está no time de basquete? - comentou Seiya.

-Sim, - respondeu Lita - está só a dois meses no time, mas parece que realmente gosta. É curioso, já que nunca havia se interessado por isso antes.

-Então Lita, como é seu primo?- perguntou Ami. -Fala como se gostasse muito dele.

-Bom, é verdade. Realmente gosto muito dele. - começou a jovem de cabelo castanho -Desde que éramos muito pequenos ele sempre me ajudava. Foi quem me ensinou a me defender.

-Então deve ser um lutador de artes marciais muito bom para ter te ensinado a lutar tão bem. - comentou Serena.

-Bom... realmente não. - explicou Lita, um pouco envergonhada. -Na verdade ele é mais do estilo briga de rua. Mas é bastante forte e muito obstinado. Não se deixa vencer facilmente mesmo quando parece estar em desvantagem.

-É aqui?- perguntou Taiki parando o carro.

-Sim, é aqui. - confirmou Lita. -Hanamichi me disse que estaria treinando no ginásio depois da aula.

Enquanto os sete se encaminhavam até o ginásio, os irmãos Kuo tiveram que se separar do grupo ao ser abordados por um grupo de admiradoras que os reconheceram imediatamente. A poucos passos do ginásio, as quatro meninas podiam escutar o barulho de bolas quicando e de tênis batendo no piso.

Uma vez na porta, as Sailors ficaram espantadas com o tamanho de dois dos jogadores que se destacavam dos demais. Um deles, possivelmente o mais alto e forte, tinha pele morena e cabelo negro. O outro, sem dúvida o mais fácil de localizar devido a sua cabeleira ruiva, era ligeiramente mais baixo que o primeiro, mas sua estatura estava muito acima da média para um japonês.

Ayako notou o grupo na entrada do ginásio.

- "Devem ser admiradoras de Rukawa." - pensou.

-Ei, Hanamichi!- gritou Lita.

-Que?... Lita?- respondeu este último.

Porém, esse momento de distração custou caro ao jogador de basquete novato. Ao se virar para ver quem chamava, não prestou atenção no passe de Ryota. A bola se chocou diretamente contra seu rosto.

- "Queeeee?" - se perguntou Ayako surpresa - "Elas vieram ver Hanamichi? Ele?"

O ruivo se dirigiu até o grupo de meninas enquanto afagava o lugar da bolada. Ao que parece não estava zangado por isso. Do contrário já teria gritado com todo mundo.

A surpresa de todos os jogadores aumentou ainda mais quando viram que o jogador do primeiro ano abraçou a jovem de cabelo castanho e a levantou do chão.

Ryota ficou boquiaberto.

-Hanamichi tem namorada?- perguntou aos demais membros de Shohoku - Ele? O que houve com Haruko?

-Lita, que bom te ver!- declarou feliz Hanamichi colocando-a no chão - Não mudou nada! Bom, talvez esteja um pouco mais alta desde a última vez que te vi.

-Mas não tanto quanto você. - contestou sua prima. - Olhe só! Está enorme!

-Bom, isso é natural. - comentou o ruivo -Afinal, fui destinado a ser um grande jogador de basquete. É normal que tenha a estatura ideal para isso.

-Vejo que sua maneira de ser não mudou. - disse Lita, sorrindo - A propósito, vim com umas amigas que queria te apresentar. - disse apontando as outras Sailors.

As quatro amigas de Lita viram um pouco nervosas o jogador de basquete. Sua altura realmente as surpreendeu. Mas o mais intimidador era seu cabelo avermelhado que lhe dava um certo ar feroz. Por sua vez, Hanamichi também estava nervoso. Falar com pessoas do sexo oposto sempre foi difícil para ele, exceto por Haruko e sua prima.

-Er... o... olá. - disse o ruivo. -Eu sou Ha... Hanamichi Sakuragi. Muito prazer. "Uau, como as amigas de Lita são bonitas."

-Mu... muito prazer. - disseram as Sailors, forçadas a olhar para cima devido à estatura do primo.

-Elas são: Ami Mizuno, Mina Aino e Serena Tsukino. - apresentou Lita. -Elas são minhas melhores amigas.

-Sakuragi!- gritou uma voz atrás do jogador.

-Ai não... - murmurou Hanamichi ao reconhecer a voz. Praticamente podia imaginar o golpe que ia receber. Dentro em pouco sentiu como uma enorme mão o puxava pela orelha.

-Não veio aqui conversar com sua namorada!- chamou a atenção o capitão de Shohoku enquanto o puxava de volta à quadra. -Veio aqui para treinar!

-Me solte, gorila!- exigiu Hanamichi. - Quem disse que é minha namorada! É só minha prima e suas amigas!

Grandes gotas percorreram as nucas das Sailors ao ver essa pequena cena.

-Seu primo é meio... incomum. - comentou Ami.

-Tem muita coragem para chamar seu superior de gorila. - acrescentou Mina.

-Com licença. - disse uma voz desconhecida por trás das quatro visitas.

Ao se virar, as Sailors toparam com outra torre humana. Este indivíduo, porém, tinha cabelo negro e uma cara que dava a impressão de ter acordado recentemente. E, diferente de Hanamichi, interessou muito a Mina.

-Vão me deixar passar?- perguntou o jovem ao ver que as meninas não estavam se movendo e o fitavam fixamente.

-Ah... é... desculpa. - disse Mina, abrindo caminho.

-Rukawa!- gritou Akagi do outro lado do ginásio - Chegou tarde! Comece com o aquecimento!

O jovem que respondia pelo nome de Rukawa começou com seus exercícios sem se dar conta de que uma certa loira seguia todos os seus movimentos.

-É bem alto. - comentou Ami.

-E bastante bonito também. - acrescentou Mina.

À medida que o tempo foi passando, os irmãos Kuo conseguiram chegar ao ginásio e se reunir com suas amigas. Os Three Lights ficaram bastante impressionados ao saber qual dos jogadores era o primo de Lita. Não apenas sua estatura rivalizava com a de Taiki, mas sim sua forma de ser, e principalmente de jogar, o faziam ainda mais temível. Isso sem mencionar outro pequeno detalhe...

-Ei, Sakuragi. - perguntou Yasuda. -Sua prima tem namorado?

Esse comentário deu todo um novo giro ao assunto.

-O que disse?- ameaçou Hanamichi, ao levantar seu... aham... superior pela gola da camisa. - Não se aproxime dela! Ficou claro?

-Só... só perguntei!- explicou o estudante, tentando dar uma razão para que lhe perdoasse a vida. - Na verdade ela não me interessa.

-Ahhh. Então agora acha que é feia!

-Nãoesperanãoquisdizerisso...

WHAM!

Yasuda caiu ao solo. As Sailors e os irmãos Kuo poderiam jurar que viram fumaça sair da testa do jogador vítima da cabeçada de Hanamichi.

-Olhe Lita... - começou Yaten -quando nos disse que seu primo era um pouco temperamental e protetor, não estava brincando.

-Vou ser sincero. - disse Taiki. -Não gostaria de topar com ele num beco escuro.

-Ei!- protestou Lita. -Talvez seja um pouco violento, mas continua sendo um bom sujeito. Só... é que... bom, é um pouco introvertido e custa a se expressar.

- "Expressar-se por meio de algo que não sejam golpes, eu diria." - replicou mentalmente Yaten.

-Mas esse chamado Rukawa é diferente. - comentou Mina com os olhos brilhando -E também é muito bonito.

-Bom, - sugeriu Serena - talvez possa pedir ao primo de Lita que te apresente.

-Me parece uma boa idéia.

Mais tarde:

-Muito bem, - disse Akagi - isso é todo por hoje. Amanhã não esqueçam de chegar cedo para continuar treinando.

Vários jogadores soltaram grandes suspiros de alívio. Alguns começaram a guardar suas coisas e se dirigir até os vestiários.

-Ei, Hanamichi, - perguntou Ryota - aonde vai?

-Só vou falar com minha prima. - respondeu. -Te verei logo, Ryota.

Ao avançar até o grupo, o ruivo percebeu a presença de outras três pessoas que não estavam ali antes. Os três jovens pareciam ser irmãos. Ou pelo menos seu corte de cabelo parecia indicar isso.

Ao se aproximar, os irmãos Kuo não puderam evitar sentir uma certa hostilidade no olhar do jogador de basquete.

-São seus amigos, Lita?- perguntou.

-Sim. - respondeu sua prima. -Eles são Yaten, Seiya e Taiki Kuo.

-São os "Three Lights"!- anunciou Mina.

-Ah. - disse Hanamichi sem parecer muito impressionado. - Por acaso um deles é seu namorado?

-Não! - responderam rapidamente os três. Do jeito que este cara parecia ser superprotetor, realmente não queriam saber que tipo de tratamento receberiam se acidentalmente fossem considerados namorados de Lita.

Felizmente, a presença do sexo feminino (Mina, Ami e Serena) fez com que Hanamichi se comportasse mais gentilmente ante as visitas.

-Ouvi que logo jogarão contra uma escola muito boa. - comentou Lita. - Como se sente sobre isso?

-Nada para me preocupar! - respondeu Hanamichi, com seu habitual excesso de confiança. - Tendo o talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi no time, não há como Shohoku perder!

- "Este cara é um convencido." - pensou Seiya. - "Pelo que vi no treinamento, nem sequer é metade do que finge ser".

-A propósito, Sakuragi, - começou Mina - posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Hã... er... sim, claro... - respondeu um pouco nervoso.

-Conhece bem esse rapaz chamado Rukawa?

A expressão de Hanamichi mudou drasticamente ao ouvir o nome de seu rival.

-Esse Rukawa não é mais que um inútil. - comentou o jogador de basquete.

-Sério?- perguntou Ami. -Parece ser um bom jogador.

-Bom para nada, isso sim. - continuou Hanamichi. -É um imbecil, sem mencionar a pessoa mais desagradável que já conheci. Por que a pergunta?

-Er... não, por nada... - disse Mina. - "Acho que terei que encontrar outra maneira de me aproximar de Rukawa".

-Com licença... - disse uma voz na entrada.

Ao se virar, o grupo viu uma jovem vestida com um sobretudo e chapéu negro. Seus olhos ficavam escondidos pelas lentes escuras que usava.

-Algum de vocês é Hanamichi Sakuragi?- finalizou.

-Esse sou eu. - respondeu o ruivo.

-Então você é o novato com um alto potencial. - comentou a jovem - Muito bem, é hora de trabalhar.

-Como?- perguntou Hanamichi sem entender.

Com apenas um movimento, Netsu se desfez de sua roupa preta e seus óculos, revelando uma espécie de traje prateado que lembrava o de uma bailarina, mas muito semelhante ao das Sailors. Seu cabelo estava preso em dois coques como os de Serena.

-Agora me mostrará sua semente estelar! - anunciou Sailor Iron Mouse, apontando para Hanamichi com seus braceletes.

As Sailors e os Three Lights, ao contrário do jogador de basquete que estava bastante confuso, sabiam muito bem o que ia acontecer se não agissem rápido.

-Hanamichi, afaste-se dela!- gritou sua prima.

-Não me atrapalhem!- ordenou a serva de Galáxia.

Com um movimento de sua mão, criou uma lufada de ar que lançou as quatro meninas e os três rapazes vários metros para trás para fora do ginásio e deixando o jogador de basquete sozinho.

-Ei você!- gritou Hanamichi. - Pode ser uma mulher, mas NINGUÉM faz isso com minha prima!

Ao correr até a menina, duas esferas de energia saíram disparadas dos braceletes desta, dirigindo-se em grande velocidade até Hanamichi. Ele, entretanto, se agachou para esquivar o ataque.

-Terá que fazer algo melhor que isso!- gabou-se o jogador de basquete.

-Isso eu já sei. - disse sua rival sorrindo.

Pegando o ruivo de surpresa, as esferas de energia que esquivara deram uma volta inesperada, atacando sua vítima dos dois lados. Ao atingir o jogador, ele soltou um grito de dor profunda. Ao parar de gritar uma espécie de flor saiu de sua testa. Ao se abrir revelou um pequeno cristal que brilhava intensamente.

Enquanto isso, as Sailors aproveitaram o momento de distração para se transformar sem serem vistas. Os Three Lights pareciam estar inconscientes, de modo que isso facilitou para elas. Os irmãos Kuo, por sua vez, apenas estavam esperando uma oportunidade para se transformar assim como suas amigas. Por isso fingiram estar inconscientes para que os deixassem sozinhos.

-Eternal Sailor Moon, - começou Serena ao invocar o poder de seu broche - Transformação.

Em questão de segundos, as quatro meninas já estavam prontas para o combate. Ao regressar ao ginásio Sailor Júpiter constatou horrorizada que seu primo já havia caído nas mãos do inimigo. A semente estelar do jogador de basquete começou a escurecer.

-Demônios!- praguejou Iron Mouse - Esta não é a semente estelar que procurava.

-Alto aí!- disse uma voz atrás dela.

A serva de Galáxia podia apostar com toda certeza quem era a dona dessa voz. Ao se virar apenas confirmou o óbvio. Evidentemente, eram as Sailor Senshi.

-Como se atreve a atacar este rapaz?- começou Sailor Moon. -Talvez seja um violento, brigão e super-protetor jogador de basquete cuja única resposta para seus problemas são seus punhos e...

-Ei! É o meu primo que está insultando! - protestou Júpiter.

-Está bem, está bem. Não se irrite. - se desculpou a líder do grupo. Depois prosseguiu com seu discurso. - Em todo caso, não tem o direito de atacar alguém que estima tanto sua prima. E menos ainda a poucos dias de um jogo muito importante. Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça. Sou Sailor Moon!

-Sailor Mercúrio!

-Sailor Júpiter!

-E Sailor Vênus!

-E vamos castigar você... - continuou a líder.

-Em nome da Lua!- finalizaram todas fazendo suas poses.

Justo quando Iron Mouse ia responder a suas inimigas, um estalar de dedos começou a se ouvir por todo o ginásio. Netsu suspirou. Ao que parece estava a ponto de ouvir outro discurso.

-Passamos pela escuridão da noite. - começou uma voz de mulher.

-E também pela atmosfera deste planeta. - acrescentou outra voz.

-Somos três estrelas fugazes. - finalizou uma terceira voz.

-Sailor Star Fighter!

-Sailor Star Maker!

-Sailor Star Healer!

-As Sailor Star Lights, - disseram as três ao mesmo tempo - Chegaram!

-Sim, sim, como quiserem. - comentou Iron Mouse ao entrar numa cabina telefônica que surgira do nada. - Vou deixar seu amigo. Divirtam-se.

Após dizer estas palavras, a cabine telefônica desapareceu num facho de luz.

Porém, o problema não se resolveria com a partida de Iron Mouse. Vários relâmpagos negros começaram a sair da semente estelar de Hanamichi. De repente, do chão surgiram várias tiras negras que envolveram o jogador de basquete.

-Acho que nossos problemas acabam de começar. - disse Vênus.

Ao sumirem as tiras, surgiu o monstro que uma vez foi Hanamichi Sakuragi. Embora fisicamente parecesse igual, havia certas diferenças. Sua pele havia se tornado alaranjada e seu rosto tinha três linhas negras. A do meio era totalmente vertical e as dos lados estavam curvadas, dando a seu rosto a aparência de uma bola de basquete. Seu uniforme de basquete era completamente vermelho e com uma fita rosa no pescoço como a que as Sailors usavam. Isso sem mencionar o laço amarelo em seu peito, que também o deixava bastante ridículo. Em sua camisa estava escrito "Galaxian Team" em cinza.

-Sailor Slam Dunk, ao ataque!- declarou Hanamichi.

-Hanamichi... - começou Júpiter - "Juro que não vou perdoar essa menina por isso, primo."

-O que está havendo aqui?- perguntou uma voz se aproximando.

A alguns metros dali, Akagi, Ryota e Mitsui corriam até o ginásio. Ao ouvir todo esse escândalo, Akagi junto com alguns membros de seu time foram investigar a situação temendo que a antiga gangue de Mitsui estivesse de volta para acertar contas. Os três ficaram bastante impressionados ao ver um grupo de meninas com trajes bastante reveladores e um homem de pele de cor estranha, mas que lembrava Sakuragi.

-Mas que diabos... - começou Mitsui.

-Ahh, que bom!- disse Sailor Slam Dunk. -Já temos espectadores para a partida!

-Sakuragi?- perguntaram os três jogadores sem poder acreditar em seus olhos.

Num rápido movimento, Sailor Slam Dunk lançou uma bola até os membros de Shohoku. Ryota estava a ponto de agarrar a bola, mas esta de repente cresceu de maneira absurda e os engoliu como se fosse uma enorme bolha de sabão, capturando os três jogadores de Shohoku como peixes num aquário.

-Temos que fazer algo rápido!- declarou Sailor Moon ao sacar seu cetro.

-Um momento, menina. - disse Sailor Slam Dunk -Se me destruir, também matará esses três.- disse apontando os recém-capturados.

-Canalha.

-Se querem libertá-los, - continuou - terão que me vencer numa partida de basquete.

-Muito bem, faremos a seu modo. - concordou Júpiter.

-Muito bem! Mas antes vamos deixar isso mais justo. - disse o monstro ao lançar uma bola até Sailor Mercúrio e Vênus. Ambas as Sailors foram capturadas da mesma forma que Akagi, Ryota e Mitsui há pouco.

-Ei! Isso não é justo!- reclamou Sailor Star Fighter.

-Do que estão falando! O basquete é um jogo de cinco, não de sete!- respondeu o monstro irritado, algo bastante comum para Hanamichi. - Estas são as regras do jogo: para cada cesta que eu marcar a bola que prende seus amigos diminuirá. Mas para cada bola que vocês encestarem ela aumentará. Se vocês fizerem uma diferença de 8 pontos, libertarão seus amigos. Mas se_ eu_, o talentosíssimo Sailor Slam Dunk, levar uma vantagem de 8 pontos... bom, então... seus amigos morrerão esmagados. - os prisioneiros suaram frio após ouvir essa explicação.

-Regras de basquete feitas por Sakuragi... - disse Akagi - Isto sim é um pesadelo.

-Não temos escolha. - analisou Maker - Enquanto tiver reféns não podemos atacar diretamente. Não nos resta outra a não ser jogar.

-Muito bem, vamos jogar!- ordenou o monstro.

Depois de dar alguns aplausos, o monstro que uma vez foi Hanamichi se dividiu em cinco iguais. Cada um deles numerados do 1 ao 5.

-Idiota!- gritou uma voz da bola gigante. - Sabe muito bem que no basquete os números de uniforme começam a partir do quatro e não do um!

-Cale-se gorila!- exigiu Sailor Slam Dunk ofendido. -Esta é minha partida, então não se meta!

Depois dessa breve interrupção, o time de Sailor Slam Dunk começou a avançar até a cesta de seus oponentes, de bola na mão.

-Todos cubram a cesta!- ordenou Fighter.

Sailor Moon tentou tirar a bola de seu oponente, mas só conseguiu agarrar o ar ao ser driblada pelo monstro número 3.

-Slam Dunk!- gritou o número 3 ao saltar até a tabela e anotar os primeiros dois pontos da partida.

Akagi, Ryota, Mitsui, Mercúrio e Vênus sentiram como sua prisão esférica começou a encolher quando o marcador mostrou 2 a 0. No caso do time de Shohoku, se sentia mais a mudança já que, exceto por Ryota, todos eram bastante altos e já tinham problemas para caber os três na bola.

-Lembrem-me de dar a esse cabeça oca um bom golpe quando isto acabar. - disse o capitão a seus dois companheiros.

- "Como se precisássemos te lembrar de algo que faz por instinto." - pensou Mitsui.

Healer tomou a bola e se lançou junto com suas irmãs/irmãos na ofensiva. Com um bom trabalho em equipe e passes rápidos, conseguiram furar a defesa de Sailor Slam Dunk. Mas no momento de tentar uma cesta...

-A técnica do mata-moscas!- gritou o número 4.

Utilizando sua mão estendida, o número 4 bateu na bola que se encontrava nas mãos de Healer e a jogou fora do garrafão. Felizmente, ela caiu nas mãos de Sailor Moon. Dois dos integrantes do time Sailor Slam Dunk se dirigiram rapidamente até a amedrontada líder.

-Vou pegá-la!- ameaçou o monstro.

Sailor Moon, morta de medo, decidiu se livrar da bola antes que o monstro se aproximasse mais. Agindo por puro instinto, lançou a bola com os olhos fechados. Foi então que se deu conta de que acabava de golpear um dos monstros na cara.

-Ei, menina tonta!- gritou o número 1 - Isso é falta! Se vai jogar, jogue direito!

Um dos monstros rapidamente recuperou a bola e se lançou ao ataque encestando outros dois pontos. Coisa que não foi de grande agrado para os presos.

Júpiter fez um passe para Maker. Mas este foi interceptado por outro monstro que se encarregou de deixar o marcador em 6 a 0.

-Se pelo menos Sakuragi jogasse assim nas partidas... - suspirou Akagi, que já estava bastante apertado.

-Ei, Mitsui, não me aperte tanto!- reclamou Ryota.

-Acha que faço de propósito?- respondeu - Quase não tem mais lugar aqui dentro.

-Vamos meninas, não se rendam!- gritou Mercúrio de seu cativeiro.

-Se fizerem outra cesta, tudo se acaba. - disse Júpiter - Sailor Moon, trate de me passar a bola quando a pegar.

Dito e feito, a sailor do trovão recebeu um passe ao cruzar o centro da quadra. Seu caminho foi bloqueado pelo número 5.

-E agora... - começou número 5 - Matar com o olhar!

Ao dizer isso, a cabeça do número 5 cresceu pelo menos cinco vezes. De seus olhos saíam chamas e de sua boca presas. Porém, foi facilmente ignorado por Sailor Júpiter que rapidamente se dirigiu ao garrafão e marcou dois pontos. Número 5 ficou parado com sua cabeça cinco vezes maior, confuso e frustrado.

-Não funcionou... - disse desiludido.

-Muito bem, Sailor Júpiter. - animou-se Sailor Moon - Esses dois pontos ajudarão bastante.

-Não confiem demais. - declarou com arrogância o número 3 - Isto é só o começo.

Ao dizer isso, o número 3 fez um passe ao número 2 que se lançou até o garrafão das Sailors. Com uma habilidade que ninguém esperava dele, o número 2 conseguiu evitar as três Sailor Star Lights e se colocar numa posição mais conveniente para encestar.

Tratando de evitar isso, Sailor Moon deu um grande salto para bloquear o lance. Sua tentativa, infelizmente, só fez com que caísse sobre o número 2.

-Esta é a segunda vez que comete falta!- gritou número 2. - Já me cansei de você!

Com uma bola de basquete que materializou em sua mão, número 2 capturou a líder das Sailors do mesmo modo que fez com suas vítimas anteriores.

-Se não me engano é depois de cinco faltas que se expulsa um jogador do jogo! - chamou a atenção Sailor Maker.

-Isto está muito mal. - mencionou Healer. - Odeio dizer isso, mas não sei como vamos ganhar se só somos quatro.

-Eu jogarei. - disse uma voz na entrada do ginásio.

-Rukawa. - declarou Akagi ao perceber de quem era essa voz.

-Rukawa!- gritou Vênus com corações nos olhos.

-Rukawa?- perguntou confuso um dos monstros. Por alguma razão esta nova visita o desagradava. Como se fosse um eterno rival.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Rukawa entrou na quadra e se colocou junto às quatro Sailors restantes, com sua típica cara de dorminhoco. Precisando de ajuda como estavam, as Sailors não se opuseram à entrada do novo jogador.

A partida recomeçou. Rukawa não perdeu tempo e roubou a bola antes que um dos monstros pudesse chegar ao centro da quadra. Ao driblar perfeitamente, furou a defesa e fez um lance de três pontos que deixou o marcador em 5 a 6.

De sua prisão, Vênus se dedicou a gritar vivas para o jogador de Shohoku.

À medida que a partida foi avançando, o time das Sailors conseguiu colocar o marcador em 13 a 6. Com um só um ponto a mais, quebrariam o feitiço de Sailor Slam Dunk e libertariam seus amigos.

Por outro lado, Sailor Slam Dunk não ia ficar com os braços cruzados. Ao bater palmas, surgiram outros dois jogadores do seu lado.

-Ei!- protestou Healer - Não disse que o basquete se joga com apenas cinco jogadores?

-Se querem marcar outra cesta, - responderam os monstros ao mesmo tempo - terão que passar por nós sete.

Ao avançar até o garrafão, o time das Sailors notou que era praticamente impossível chegar à cesta. Rukawa tinha problemas para proteger a bola agora que três jogadores o marcavam de uma vez. Nisso, Ryota teve uma idéia.

-Haruko, o que faz aqui?- disse em voz alta.

-O que? Haruko? - perguntaram todos os jogadores do time Sailor Slam Dunk, olhando até a porta do ginásio ruborizados (o que é meio difícil de notar quando têm pele alaranjada...)

Aproveitando o momento de distração, Rukawa se precipitou até a cesta e fez uma enterrada espetacular. Imediatamente, as três bolas que aprisionavam os jogadores de Shohoku e as três Sailors arrebentaram como balões libertando os prisioneiros. Sailor Moon rapidamente tomou seu cetro.

-Cetro... da Princesa... da Lua! - disse ao finalizar seu ataque.

Sailor Slam Dunk só pode gritar ao ser envolvido numa chuva de plumas. Quando acabou, o Hanamichi Sakuragi original estava de pé com os olhos fechados. Sua semente estelar flutuando frente a sua testa não demorou a retornar a seu corpo e desaparecer. Ao cair de joelhos, Sailor Júpiter correu até ele.

-Obrigada por nos ajudar, Rukawa. - disse Sailor Vênus.

-Não fiz por vocês. - esclareceu o jogador de basquete. -Só queria usar a quadra para treinar e vocês a estavam ocupando. Não ia poder treinar se vocês não terminassem seus assuntos.

Ao dizer isso, se dirigiu até a cesta e começou a treinar, deixando todos desconcertados.

...

Alguns dias depois do ataque.

Dentro do ginásio da escola Shoyo, só faltavam alguns segundos para terminar a partida. Shohoku tinha dois pontos de vantagem, mas se encontrava com apenas quatro jogadores. Hanamichi foi expulso ao cometer sua quinta falta, mas sua prima Lita, assim como Ami, Serena, Rei, Seiya, Yaten e Taiki ficaram muito impressionados com sua última enterrada. Hanamichi conseguiu encestar embora Hanagata, um dos jogadores mais experientes e altos de Shoyo bloqueasse seu caminho. Apesar de a cesta ser anulada causou grande estrondo em todo o ginásio. Todo o público ficou boquiaberto.

-Eu continuo dizendo que se ele parecia um verdadeiro demônio ao fazer essa enterrada. - sussurrou Yaten a seus irmãos tomando cuidado para Lita não ouvir.

Seus irmãos apenas sorriram. O comentário do jovem de cabelo cinzento não poderia ter sido mais acertado.

O sinal indicou o fim da partida.

-GANHAMOS! - gritou Akagi vitorioso.

O público começou a gritar emocionado. Esses últimos minutos haviam sido de alta tensão. Todo mundo tinha um olho na bola e outro no relógio.

As Sailors e os irmãos Kuo suspiraram aliviados. Esta partida havia sido realmente emocionante e ninguém se arrependera de vir.

-É uma pena que Mina não tenha podido vir. - comentou Rei. - Perdeu uma partida excelente.

-RUKAWA, RUKAWA É O MELHOR! - se ouviram gritos ao longe.

-Outra vez essas meninas escandalosas! - reclamou Rei - Não pararam de gritar durante todo o jogo! Agora sim vou ver onde estão!

Ao vasculhar todo o ginásio com os olhos a jovem sacerdotisa localizou o grupo de admiradoras de Rukawa. Foi então que Rei arregalou os olhos.

-Meninas! Venham ver rápido!

O resto de suas companheiras e companheiros se uniram a ela imediatamente. Ninguém podia acreditar. Eram quatro torcedoras que aclamavam Rukawa... e Mina era uma delas. Todas vestidas com seus trajes brancos e usando pompons rosa nas mãos. A menina da extrema esquerda tinha as letras "RU" escritas na camiseta. A seu lado uma com as letras "KA". A terceira tinha "WA". Mina, que era a quarta da esquerda para a direita, tinha em sua camiseta vários pontos de exclamação. Juntas formavam... "RUKAWA!"

Enormes gotas surgiram nas nucas de seus amigos.

**FIM**


End file.
